The Magic Inside
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: Poppy and Branch are on a trip to gather stuff that the trolls left at home when they run into a problem. Their simple trip soon turns into an serious adventure as Poppy and Branch as they follow a very strange troll on a search for trolls they thought were dead. What will they find on their journey? What obstacles will they face? Read this story to find out!
1. Confession

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter to my very first chapter story! It may hang you at a major cliffhanger, but that's just how I roll! I am so evil Heh Heh Heh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review about what you think!**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT. (just to make that clear)**

Our story begins after Branch had his first hug with Poppy. It was after Branch and Poppy witnessed a large beast gobble up Creek and Chef. It was after Branch's happiest day trolls have finally came to peace with the Bergens who's not so long ago desire was to have another taste of troll again, and life was good. During their little singing number, "Can't stop the feeling", the troll tree magically came back to life. The troll tree had become their new home ever since. One day, Poppy and Branch had decided to go collect things they left back at troll town. Branch was preparing all his things for the journey when Poppy rushed into his bluish, greenish pod.

"Hey Branch!" She exclaimed, "I'm all ready!" She showed him the bag she had on her back with excitement.

"You sure it's not just all scrapbook stuff again?" Branch joked. Poppy looked at him and rolled her eyes. At least Branch's sarcastic voice was to joke around this time. Poppy was really glad Branch found his true colors. He still was the prepared troll he was, but Poppy couldn't blame him for being safe! At least he had a little bit of happiness as he got stuff together. The strange thing is, Branch had said something she didn't expect him to say during the song he sang when Poppy turned grey. "And that's why I love you," Branch had sang that day. Those words made Poppy think about how Branch felt about her. Maybe it was just part of the lyrics? What if he actually meant those tender, life changing words? Poppy shook the thought from her head and replied to Branch's joke.

"I've got useful stuff to bring along the journey this time." Poppy snorted. Branch had a look in his eyes that told her that he didn't beleive her though, "Ok!" she amitted in defeat, "I may have brought along some scrapbooking supplies too!"

"Ok then, I just hope there is enough room for essentials in there." Branch replied. Poppy sighed. She knew her friend just cared for her safety, but she couldn't help but think it was just something more than that.

"I'll be ready in just a minute. I've got a few more supplies to gather up." Branch said as he strapped his sleeping bag to his backpack. Poppy then went outside to wait for him.

"Hey Poppy!" A familiar voice sounded from another pod. DJ was waving to her in her hot pink and orange pod.

"Hey Suki!" Poppy hollered over to her.

"Are you excited for the trip with _Branch_?" Suki said giving emphasis to Branch's name. What was that supposed to mean? Suki made it sound like she liked the fact that she was going with Branch! Why in the world would Suki think that? DJ, saw Poppy's confusion. She tried to explain it to her.

"Awww come on Poppy! I know Branch likes you! And I mean like likes you! Branch confessed it all when he sang to you! And" She paused eyeing Poppy with a little smirk, "I think you like him too! You guys were in sinc when you sang that song! You didn't even know the song till then! There's no way that could just be a coincidence!"Poppy just at stood in her spot in shock. Suki thought she liked Branch! Well sure she liked Branch as a friend, but did she like him as something a little more? A thought then clicked in her head. While she was lost in song with Branch, she sang I love you just as he did! Was that just an accident because the song had it in there and Poppy just really loved singing? Poppy thought about Branch. She thought about his unique cobalt hair and his teal skin. There were blue trolls, but they didn't have shades of blue like his. Branch's colours were absolutely beautiful. Poppy liked how Branch always wore that cute leaf vest with no shirt. She also liked how Branch had a sense of humor in him. His eyes were just as he said when they were helping Bridget with getting a date with the king of the Bergens. She just wanted to hug Branch again. Wait a sec, did she just think all of that? Maybe she did like Branch! She blushed at the thought.

" Well maybe you're right." Poppy admitted, "I guess I do..." She stopped as she heard Branch's door swing open. She stood there her face even redder than before. Did Branch hear the conversation? Branch looked around to her.

"Well I'm ready to go!" he announced. Poppy let her blush fade away and she let out a sigh of relief. Branch didn't hear the whole thing. Branch then looked around, seeing Suki giggling her head off.

"Hey Suki!" Branch hollered over to her,

" _Hey Branch_!" She said and she started giggling at him even more. The blush was back on Poppy's face as he looked at Poppy with suspicion.

"Were you guys talking about something?"

"No!" Poppy exclaimed quickly. Branch only rolled his eyes.

"Come on, the snack pack is waiting down there anxious to say their goodbyes." Branch said looking down at where the snack pack were patiently waiting for their presence. Biggie, of course, was crying at the thought of his friends leaving. He had his hanky dabbing at his watery eyes with his pet worm sitting in his arms doing what seemed like calming the gentle giant with its little mews. Branch then made his way down the the ground. Poppy glared at DJ who was still giggling at the secret she knew. Poppy then followed Branch to say their goodbyes to their friends.

" _Staaay saaafe_!" Guy Diamond said in his auto tone voice.

"We will," Poppy promised

"What if you do get hurt! What will we do!" Biggie sobbed,

"Poppy won't get hurt as long as Branch is there am I right?" Suki said as she joined the group

"Of course Poppy would be safe with me. 20 years of survival training can come in handy for a trip like this! I won't let anything hurt her. I don't know what I'll do without her." Branch paused realizing what he said, "I-I mean I don't know what you guys would do without her! She's the one with the parties you know!" Branch corrected himself blushing. So Suki was right! Branch did like her even though he was still kinda hiding it still. How sweet! Poppy and Branch finally finished their goodbyes and set off into the forest.

The two trolls stopped when the sun was going down. Up ahead, Branch could see a clearing. The clearing had soft grass padding the ground and had edible berry bushes surrounding it. The clearing just seemed welcoming. It would be a good place to set up camp. The problem was, there were places in the grass where it had been flattened not so long ago, and there was a small area where burnt grass could be spotted in the middle of the clearing which had grass already growing over it. These signs showed that not so long ago, this part of the forest was used as a shelter, according to the flattened grass that seemed to just barely spring back up into place. This made Branch nervous. He started to wonder if they should move on and leave the clearing alone. Poppy yawned beside him reminding him that they were both tired. Poppy and he would need to rest for the journey they had to continue tomorrow. Plus, night was coming fast and that's where all the dangers of the forest appeared.

"Ok we'll set up camp here for the night." Branch said. Poppy let out a sigh of relief and she collapsed onto the soft grass.

"Can't we leave our sleeping bags put away? I could just sleep on this grass forever!" Poppy said dreamily Branch just rolled his eyes at her.

"You could do that. The bugs would surely love to sleep in your hair!" He teased. Poppy then quickly sat up and shook her hair as if she actually thought that was true. "Come on then, let's go collect some firewood so your toes don't freeze off!" Branch said and motioned her to follow him with his hand as he dropped is stuff into the ground and walked back into the forest.

Branch slumped into his sleeping bag once he and Poppy got the fire started. For dinner, they had gathered the berries that surrounded the area and Branch made them into a soup like mixture with a few of the things Branch had brought along which included acorns, and some fruit from back home. It wasn't the best meal, but at least Poppy didn't complain. Poppy then slipped into her sleeping bag across of his and covered herself with her blanket. Branch pulled the covers over himself and tried to go to sleep. He could hear Poppy shifting around in her sleeping bag. She was uncomfortable by the sound of it. Before he knew it, their new adventure was turning into the one where they saved everybody when he heard Poppy sing a familiar tune.

"Stars shining bright above you;" She paused wondering if Branch would stop her. He stayed silent so she continued singing

"Night winds seem to be whispering 'I love you'

Birds singing in the sycamore trees," Branch then joined in with her and they sang, finishing the little tune,

"Dream a little dream of me." Poppy then smiled and turned around looking at Branch with those kind and loving eyes he adored,

"You didn't stop me this time." Poppy observed.

"Why would I?" Branch replied softly

"Exactly. Why wouldn't you stop me?" Poppy asked, sitting back up. Branch then sat up too, a look of confusion on his face. Poppy then tried to explain further.

"I've been thinking about something alot lately. I've been thinking about the words you sang to me when you were singing "True colours" when I turned grey." Branch blushed. He knew exactly what words she meant he sang. He let them slip out of his mouth on accident. He didn't mean to say them out loud, but those words were exactly what he was thinking. They were what he was thinking about for years every time he looked at Poppy. But he didn't expect Poppy to ask the question she was going to say next.

"Did you actually mean those words?" All his worst fears had come true. Branch's face became even more blushed at the question. Branch, tried to change the subject.

"Was that what you and Suki were talking about earlier?" This wasn't an answer Poppy wanted though.

"Yes, Branch, it was what we were talking about, but that doesn't answer my question," She paused and sighed before softening her voice and going on, "Branch, I've suspected that you liked me at home, and in your song. I just need proof before I could assume it is true. I need to know Branch, do you love me?" Poppy had Branch right there. There was nothing he could do but admit his love for Poppy. Branch looked back at Poppy, took a deep breath and started to confess.

"The truth is, I have loved you for a long time Poppy. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. It's just that I was afraid that if you and me were together, the snack pack would break up because you would be with me more." Poppy looked at him with suprised but loving eyes, but questions still were lingering in her mind.

"How long have you liked me?" She asked in curiosity

"Let's just say a pretty long time. I was about 6 when I started blushing as you walked by." Branch replied.

"But you were so mean to me back then. You smashed my cards!" Poppy exclaimed wanting an answer to why he acted that way.

"I was afraid Poppy, I was afraid I'd lose you like I did with grandma Rosiepuff. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I lost you and it was all my fault. I tried to hide my feelings for you by doing those terrible things. I really hated everytime I smashed one of you cards or snapped at you. I thought I was keeping you safe." Branch admited. Poppy, now understanding his pain, leaped over to Branch and hugged him, almost tipping him over. Branch wrapped his arms around her in return and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. The only sound was the crackling over the fire in front of them.

"I love you too Branch." Poppy whispered into his ear before letting him go. Branch wished that they could stay that way, hugging forever. Her hugs made him warm and fuzzy inside. Poppy had her hands on Branch's shoulders as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. Slowly, bit by bit, the started leaning towards each other. Their noses were about to touch as they heard a branch snap behind them, making them both jump, snapping the love birds back into reality.

"What was that?" Poppy whispered, unhanding Branch's shoulders.

"Maybe it's just a small animal just passing by?" Branch said.

"What if it's something bigger?" Poppy shuddered.

"Whatever it was, it probably didn't notice us." Branch reassured her, "And besides, you need to get your rest, we've got a big day tomorrow." With that, Poppy crawled back into her sleeping bag. Branch laid down and then tried to get some sleep of his own. He was about to shut his when he heard the pop from what sounded like it was from a blow dart, and the quick yelp as Poppy was hit with it.

"Poppy!" Branch exclaimed, jumping out of his sleeping bag and over to Poppy. She was out cold with and sleeping dart in her shoulder. He was about to reach over to her to try to shake her awake when he was shot himself and collapsed right on top of Poppy. Struggling to keep himself awake, he made one last attempt to look at their intruder. All he saw was a blue blur as his head fell back on to Poppy's chest and he fell asleep, letting the dart's poison take over. All he could do now was wait for the poison to wear off so that he could awake again. The problem was, he had no idea who had shot them, nor did he know what that person was going to do with them.

 **Well there you have it! That's the first chapter! Who shot Branch and Poppy though? You'll have to wait till the next chapter! I promise I will update soon! PS I have heard stuff about Trolls 2 coming out on April 10th 2020! Just thought you should know that! Anyway, the one and only bananaQUEEN signing out!**


	2. Kidnapped

**I am SOOOOO super duper freakin sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had bad grades and my mom took my phone away and my phone was the only thing available for me to type with. But I'm back now, with my grades up and they're staying that way! (hopefully) Well here you have it! The second chapter! PS for those who are wondering and realizes it, the troll in this story is inspired from the fan fiction,** ** _Find Me - I'm Lost,_** **but I got permission so ya, everthing is a Ok! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a little review about what you think!**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT ( just to make that clear )**

" _Uggggh_ "

Branch woke up to feeling as if he had been sleeping for years. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around at his surroundings. In front of him stood large wooden bars blocking Branch from the outside world. He jumped off of the bed he was sleeping on in surprise as he saw that he was in a cell. The whole place seemed to be made of wood, making it seem like he was inside a tree. Branch ran to the wooden bars and tried to see if there was any chance of escape. Seeing that there was no way out, Branch let out a sigh and collapsed back onto the hard bed in his cell. From where he sat, he could see a light coming from a door that was open ajar. Branch's ears pricked when he suddenly heard a she-troll's sad singing coming from the room the door leaded into.

" _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sk_ _y_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _Oh, should my people fall_

 _Then surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _And if the night is b_ _urning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns_

 _Then my brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side._ "

The singing stopped and he saw the door open as a strange troll walked into the dungeon. Branch gasped at the sight. In front of him stood a sky blue she-troll with sad sea-green eyes that had to be at least 2 times taller than him, not including the length of his cobalt hair. The she-troll wore an short-haired animal skin coat that reached all the way down to her knees almost like a dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist. To complete the outfit, dark brown boots slipped on over black leggings. The she-troll's hair was the most unusual feature she had. Instead of it sticking up like his, her turquoise, long, almost glowing hair flowed down her back. At the back of her head, she had a section of her hair sticking out in a pony tail. Bangs stretched across her forehead and down the sides of her face, and last, but not least, a small, lone braid hung from right beside her ear down to where her hair ended.

"Looks like your awake," Said the she-troll, not even bothering to turn her head around to see him, "Now must I ask, why were you in my territory."

Branch snorted. _Her_ territory? Who said it was hers! He didn't even cross any borders! No borders, no territory!

"Who said it was yours!" Branch retorted.

This made the she-troll angry. Her head snapped around to him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't need someone to allow me to make my own territory!" She stomped over to my cell, "I was about to relight my fire border until I saw you and your little friend camping right on it!"

So that as what the burnt spot on the grass was about. But it didn't make sense! It would take a lot of work to keep a fire border going!

"It would be really hard to keep a fire going all the time! You would have to light it everyday!" Branch snorted, "Plus, how would it not spread! There were no rocks bordering it! It could've burnt down the whole forest!"

Branch's words seemed to make an impact on the she-troll. Her eyes were filled with sadness and she seemed like she was looking back at a distant memory. The she-troll snapped out of her trance and her anger was back on her face, burning even harder than before,

"WELL EXCUSE ME! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW THAT! WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD PUT A REAL FIRE ON MY BORDER!" She bellowed

"Real fire! What do you mean!" Branch exclaimed disbelieving

"I use border fire, squirt, and only the BEST of sorcerers could use it!"

Branch's eyes went wide. This she-troll thought she could use magic! She must've gone crazy from being alone so long! _So would I have gone crazy if Poppy wasn't there for me_ , he thought. Branch gasped, where _was_ Poppy!

"Where's Poppy!" Branch exclaimed worriedly

"You mean your little pink girlfriend?" The she-troll snorted, "Heh, the lazy thing is snoozing off in the cell beside yours."

Girlfriend! Branch blushed. The crazy she-troll had seen them almost, well, you know what I mean. She must've been the one to snap that branch. For all he knew, this crazy troll could've stalked them all the way from the troll tree!

"Girlfriend! What are you talking about!" Branch disclaimed

"I saw you going all googly eye over there." The she-troll smirked.

"That's none of your business!" Branch snapped, "Why should I care anyway! Your just a crazy troll that believes she could use magic!" The she-troll just glared him with even more anger and shock as he said those words. She must've been alone a really long time! She seemed like she hadn't been told this before! Branch had to get out of here before the she-troll does something crazy.

"Well! If it's going to be _that_ way!" The she-troll shouted angrily, "You could stay in that cell for the rest of your life for all I care!"

She stomped over to the door and slammed it close. Branch sighed angrily as he realized what he just did. _Great Branch, keep it up, and she just might feed you to some spiders!_ Branch palmed his forehead in frustration. He probably just destroyed the only chance he and Poppy had to get out of this place. He _had_ to lose his temper, didn't he! He could've just went along with the crazy troll's imagination and maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. Only if Branch listened to the signs that were planted right in front of him at the campsite. Why was he such an idiot! Branch heard a rather loud yawn coming from the cell beside his.

"Poppy!" Branch whispered, instantly recognizing her voice, "Are you awake?"

"Branch? Well I am n..." Branch heard a gasp of surprise, "Where are we Branch!"

"We're in some crazy she-troll's dungeon, and thanks to me, I guess we're staying in here for a while." Branch groaned

"Branch, what did you do?" Poppy said, calming herself.

"This crazy troll thought she could use magic, but I lost my temper and told her she couldn't even do magic if she tried really hard." Branch sighed, "Why do I keep losing my temper! I'm such an idiot. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me."

"Branch! Don't think that way! You're a really great guy! You're not an idiot at all! You just aren't used to be happy, you just needed to let the anger out once again." Poppy exclaimed.

Branch was glad Poppy didn't think he was stupid. He couldn't help thinking though that he needed to make a change to about he let his emotion got control of him. Branch wished he could be able to stay happy without his temper getting in the way of things.

"Maybe I was to hard on him." The she-troll said to herself in her living room on a easy chair which was a floor right above the dungeon, "He probably never seen someone like me before, and plus, I did shoot him with an sleeping dart. It would be understandable to why he was angry with me."

She began a conversation with herself. She did this a lot. It helped her make decisions about thing and it entertained her. She was alone for a long time, the she-troll had to have something to talk about, even if she was talking to herself.

"Sure, all those things could be true, but he said really mean things to me!" She argued to herself

"That guy seemed so sad in there though, and he seemed so worried about his girlfriend!"

"He got angry at me for no reason though! Does he deserve to leave after getting so angry?"

"He hadn't even seen me use my powers yet. A forest troll like him probably wouldn't be able to believe there were magical trolls that could control nature. " She stood up as she finally decided what to do, " Fine, I'm letting him out." She declared to herself.

The she-troll then went downstairs to where the dim and damp dungeon dwelled. She slammed open the door and then went to where the male troll was laying, staring at the ceiling in his bed. She grabbed some wooden keys and slid them into the lock holding him in.

"What are you doing?" The male snorted

"I'm giving you another chance squirt." The she-troll replied, "I realized you haven't even _seen_ me use magic yet. So I thought I could show you." The male troll sat up and rolled his eyes, letting out a little snort.

"Do you _want_ to get out of here or not!" She snapped, glaring at him. The male troll stayed silent after that. She focused back onto the lock and turned the key, making the door click. Before she opened it though, she shot the male troll a warning glare that told him not to try anything. He nodded reassuring that he wouldn't do anything. Hesitating slightly, she opened the door, letting him out.

"Now, is your _girlfriend_ awake?" She asked, making him blush again.

"Y-ya, I'm awake." The pink troll stuttered, obviously shocked at the sight of the sky blue troll in front of her. The she-troll only rolled her eyes as she unlocked the pink troll's cell as well.

"Now follow me, I got a long story to tell you guys, and plenty of time to do it." She said as she started walking out the door of the dungeon.

"So why did you let us out?" The pink troll asked

"I told you, you guys haven't _seen_ me use magic yet." The she-troll reminded her, "My kind of troll and yours have many differences. Those reasons I will explain to you when we sit down in the living room."

"I never caught your name." Poppy said politely.

"The name's River." She replied, "What's yours?"

"My name's Poppy, I'm the queen of the troll's back at home. He is Branch, one of my closest friends." Poppy introduced.

The three climbed up the last of the stairs and walked into a large room. Moss and flowers covered the walls and there were little windows letting on beams of light into the torch lit room. At the end of the room, a couch made out of wood sat. Instead of cushions though, the couch used soft moss to cover it's bare, wooden surface. Everything in the room was covered in nature. It was a pretty sight. River sat down on the moss covered couch, settling in.

"Take a seat." She offered. Poppy and Branch hesitated a little bit. They were taken by the beauty of the room, plus, they weren't really used to sitting on moss instead of fabric. Finally they sat down onto the couch and looked towards River, waiting for her story to be told. River took a deep breath and began.

"I am a sorcerer troll. This may sound rediculous, but I can control nature. Infact, everything in this room is here today because I used my magic to build it. Right now, you are in a very large tree. I hollowed it out and I made myself a home." Branch had a look of disbelief plastered all over his face. River continued "You see, all species of trolls have an inner magic inside of them. You use yours for your magical, extending hair. I, as a sorcerer troll, use my inner magic to control nature and to protect myself. That's why my hair is down. I don't use my magic to keep my Hair up like yours."

"I don't beleive this. If we had inner magic, why haven't we found it out before? This all is a little too hard to believe." Branch retorted

" _Branch_! Be polite!" Poppy told him off.

"No no, it's ok. I understand. It just is to hard to beleive that there could be more to you guys than just swinging from tree to tree." River reassured, "I can see that for you, Branch, it's seeing is believing. I'll just show you my magic then."

Branch's eyes went wide in suprise as he watched River control nature. River stood, and held up her hand. Little, blue particles of magic that were almost like little stars started to appear around it. River slowly raised her hand up and magically a large vine grew right in front of them. It grew all the way to the ceiling, little vines winding around it. River raised her other hand and large flowers started to bloom all around the vines.

"Wow..." Branch breathed in awe.

"This is amazing!" Poppy exclaimed, admiring the flowery vine in front of her. "But... if you are from a species of troll called sorcerer trolls, where is the rest of your kind?"

River started to struggle keeping tears from falling from her eyes. She never wanted to think about it, but Poppy's eyes were so curious and welcoming. If River tried to change the subject, Poppy would still try to pry the answer out of her anyway. She might as well know the truth.

"T-they... I'm the last of my kind." River whispered sadly.

"Oh River, I'm so sorry!" Poppy apoligized

"It's ok. You were just curious." River reassured her.

"How'd it happen?" Branch pushed, and Poppy elbowed him, giving him a warning glare, "Ow!" Branch yelped

River hesitated. There were no words to describe the tragedy. All she could remember was fire and screaming.

"I cannot explain that tragedy." River walked toward them, "But I could show you it."

River kneeled down and put two fingers on Branch's forehead, and placed her free hand on his chest. River closed her eyes as if she was concentrating. All of the sudden, her eyes shot open, glowing a bright white. Branch let out a loud gasp as his eyes became white too. He then colapsed, becoming unconscious.

"Branch!" Poppy exclaimed, "What did you do to him!"

Poppy scrambled over to him, cupping her hand on face

"Branch! Branch! Wake up!" She panicked.

"He will be ok, now just hold still."

River placed her fingers and hand on Poppy, and Poppy blacked out, her head collapsing onto Branch's arm.

"What just _happened_?" Branch groaned as he slowly got into a sitting position.

"What the..." He looked at his surroundings. All he knew was that he _wasn't_ at the holowed tree he thought he was in. He was somewhere totally different.

 **Well there you have it! Another chapter! I did leave you at another cliffhanger though, Heh heh heh. The question is, where's Branch? Find that out in the next chapter. Remember to leave a reveiw! I love to read about what you think!**


	3. Explanations

**_I'm back_! Here's the third chapter! It may be a little short, but that's my opinion. I hope you enjoy this no matter what size it is though! Now, it's time for the story to continue. Remember to leave a review!**

"Where in the name of the troll tree am I!"

Branch exclaimed. All around was rock. Rock was what the walls were made of, rock the high ceiling above him, and rocks were the ground. Looking around a little bit more, he realized he was at the entrance of a village, which was inside of a cavern in a mountain. The only source of light were the torches placed all around, a large area on the ceiling where the sky was able to show, and the entrance of the cavern village.

"Wow, how did this happen?" Branch breathed in awe.

All of the sudden, Poppy appeared right beside him. She let out a gasp and she shot up, looking at the scene in surprise.

"That nasty little..." Her head whipped around to see Branch looking at her with a confused look on his face,

"Branch! You're ok!" She gave him a great big hug

"What happened?" Branch asked

"River somehow transported us here." Poppy told him, "The problem is, where is this place?"

Branch's head whipped around to the sound of children playing behind him. One of the little trolls had Rivers coloring, but she had a furry fur coat on. The small version of River was playing with a green little troll with darker green hair and dark brown eyes, who had a furry coat of his own on.

"He He! You can't catch me!" The little River teased the green troll, "With those stubby legs, you're going to fall behind all the other soldiers when you go out into battle!"

"Well at least I don't spend all my time reading books and studying magic all the time!" The green troll retorted

"Ooh, I'm gonna get you for that Mint!" the blue troll retorted.

They started to run towards Branch and Poppy and Branch tried to tell the to stop before they ran into them, but before he could say a word, a shiver ran up his spine as the two ran straight through him. He let out a loud gasp as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"That's impossible. They just ran straight through me! Are we even here?" Branch shot Poppy an worried expression.

"Well, not exactly." A voice sounded from behind them.

Branch and Poppy snapped their heads around to see River slowly coming to existence right behind them.

"River! You-you-you..." Poppy muttered angrily getting to her feet.

"Poppy let her explain." Branch calmed her

"No worries, this is only a mere memory of my own." River explained, "I am showing you this to show you just what happened to my kind."

"But how? It is impossible to actually be in a memory!" Branch exclaimed disbelievingly

"But yet, here you are." River replied, keeping a serious face

"I will guide you through this memory. you wouldn't want to get lost, would you?" River told them.

Poppy walked over to Branch and helped him get up, "There better not be anymore monkey business."

"I promise." River said, nodding her head, "Now, let's get further into the future."

With a snap of her fingers, they were teleported to a large room. The room was white, with soft lights emitting from a large wooden chandler hanging above them. In the middle of the room was little River and in front of her was a purple troll with dark red hair whom was wearing an white robe that had black, swirly designs. Together, they were making pose after pose. While the big troll was doing his poses, magic was whirling from his fingers like steams in the air, sparkling a bright white with hints of blue. River, on the other hand, had just little sparks floating from her hands in her positions. Though she wasn't doing as great as the adult troll in front of her, her face showed that she wouldn't give up easily.

"Feel the magic running through you. That magic is waiting to escape from our tiny body. Let that magic out. Let it run free." The bigger troll encouraged her.

She stopped in her pose for a second then, taking a big breath, closed her eyes as if to focus. Her eyes then opened, shining a bright white like back at the tree. All of the sudden, the ground started to shake and a small crack appeared in the ground. It quickly grew bigger and bigger. The adult troll immediately stopped what he was doing, and his face morphed from his calm expression to horror and worry.

"River, my pupil! Stop! Slow down!" He started to scramble to her frantically against the now violently shaking earth.

Branch glanced at River, expecting her to explain what was going on, but her face only showed great sorrow as she hung her hear down in shame. He turned back around to see the adult shaking her, trying to make her stop.

"River! River, please stop!" He begged.

None of his begging worked, for it seemed like River was stuck in a magical trance. The crack in the ground then started growing even faster and it started to widen. Branch could now see tears steaming from the adult troll as he tried to pry the child from her own magic. The crack beneath them grew so wide, that the adult troll had to take desperate measures as he pushed River away from the crack, saving her. River snapped out of her trance, but the earthquake went on, as if the magic was stuck inside the earth, unable to be stopped.

"Master Ivy!" Little River yelped as she reached her arm out.

The crack then grew immense and Ivy fell into a lava death beneath the surface.

"NOOOOO!" Little River cried out, but all was lost.

He was gone, fallen victim to the no longer dormant volcano the village was built upon. Branch then looked back towards the real River and saw that tears were falling down her face like waterfalls. The memory then faded away as they were brought back into reality. Branch's head popped up as he woke to see Poppy trying to shush River's tears.

"River, are you ok?" Branch asked, concerened

"I then ran far away. I escaped right before I looked back and saw the whole village collapse to the volcano. I _killed_ my own people." River voice cracked as she said those last words.

Tears started to run from her eyes even harder than before

"Shhh Shhh River, it's okay." Poppy cooed disparately trying to calm her.

Something was off though. She couldn't be the only one to escape, right? There must've been _some_ other troll that escaped.

"Surely you couldn't be the only troll of your kind left," Branch said

River looked up at him and gave him a confused look. Poppy then had a look of hope on her face.

"You're right Branch!" Poppy agreed, "Surely some other troll escaped!" Poppy said hopefully, "We just gotta find them!"

"But that was forever ago. Wouldn't I have ever noticed them?" River questioned.

"Well, have you ever looked?" Branch retorted

"Well, no." River admitted, "I was to scared to. I thought they'd just all blame me for what happened."

"Don't say that River! I bet that if we'd find some of your people, they'd be so glad to find you!" Poppy encouraged her

"So what do you say? Do you want to look for survivors to prove you're not the only one left? So that you'll never be lonely anymore?" Branch asked

"I guess you're right! Let's do this!" River said confidently.

Branch nodded in approval. Here they go again. On a journey with hopes that may not be possible. Branch just hoped that they would be able to find one more sorcerer troll. No troll deserves to be lonely.

 **Well there you have it! I kinda was loosing interest in the story, but when I saw your guys' reviews begging for the next chapter, I had to do it. So there! Done! There is one user who has said that they may continue the story though. That user is TrollingMedaXx and the fanfic is called** **"Something More Than Just a Friend". See you guys later! And so so sorry that I lost interest!**


	4. Preparation

**Hey guys! Now, some of you may be thinking, I THOUGHT U LOST INTEREST! WHY ARE U FREAKIN CONTINUING THE STORY! Well, the answer to that is, I just recently had a feeling that me losing interest in this story is one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I think this story would be really fun for me to continue. I don't know if I would be updating this very often, but I will try. But please don't kill me if I take a really long time updating! I just never get the time, and sometimes I get writers block. Writers block is the WORST THING EVER!! Oh, and btw I am working on Branch's Blog. It is just I can't really copy and paste the reveiws on my phone, which makes things difficult. So! Let's get to the story!**

Branch, Poppy, and River spent the next day preparing for the journey. River was showing Branch and Poppy around the place, talking about how she got supplies and how she made her home.

"It took me years to gather what I needed to survive, but this tree only took me a day and alot of energy to hollow out." River told them

"So you're saying that you created all this in 24 hours!?!" Poppy exclaimed, "How old were you!?!"

"I think I was around 12 years old." River answered

Both Poppy's and Branch's jaws dropped as they heard that. A preteen created this masterpiece! Wow.

"Where did you even learn the magic to create such a thing?" Branch questioned her, "In your memory, it seemed like you were having trouble with magic."

"Well, I self taught myself. It took alot of practice, but I finally learned to control my powers." She replied

"Wow. Now, where are your supplies so that we can start preparing?" Branch asked

"Down in the basement. Follow me." River motioned them to follow and she led them to the flight if stairs they climbed up earlier.

After alot of more stairs, River finally stopped and turned towards a door. She rummaged through the pockets in her animal skin coat to find a ring with alot of keys on it. She fiddled with the keys before bringing out one and unlocking the door with it. They then walked in to see a really large room with aisles of supplies with walk ways in between them. On the shelves of the aisles nuts, fruits, sticks, and even dried meats were stored. To the right was a door to another room, and to the left were animal skins.

"This is most prepared I have seen anyone in my life!" Branch awed

"What about you?" Poppy said, puzzled

"This is just one room of supplies. All these supplies," He gestured to the thousands of organized nuts, fruits, and meats, "is about how much supplies I have in my bunker at the old village. And I bet she has even more supplies than what's in here."

"Yep, true that. I have at least three more rooms just like this one." River smirked

"See what I mean?" Branch said

"And I thought no one can beat Branch when it came to being prepared." Poppy snorted

"Do you have any bags to put the supplies in?" Branch asked

"Yeah, but they are pretty big for you." River told them

"Oh. Well, where are the bags me and Poppy had at least?" Branch asked

"They are with the animal skins over there." River pointed to two bags on the floor

Branch walked over to grab the bags. Once he got them, he looked up to see animal heads hung on the wall. It kinda grossed him out that a troll would kill animals and hang their heads on a wall. Infact, no troll should eat meats. Branch never did. He started to wonder how Poppy thought about seeing all this stuff. He walked back over to Poppy and River to see them chatting.

"What's in that room?" Poppy pointed to the door on the right of the room

"Thats where I skin the animals I hunt and it is where I prepare the meat to be dried and stored." River explained.

"I have never heard of a troll that ate meat!?!" Poppy exclaimed, "Eating something that came from another living just seems... wrong."

"Well I'm used to eating meats. That's what my kind eats the most." River admitted, "I do eat fruits and veggies, but the environment which my kind lives in and is used to is in the mountains. That makes it difficult to grow things. So my kind has just gotten used to eating meats."

Poppy shivered in disgust, "I think I'm gonna stick to fruits, candy, and cakes. Thank you very much."

River rolled her eyes and smirked as she grabbed a bag that was right by the entrance to the room. She walked down the aisles and started to stuff the thing she thought she'd need in it. Branch handed Poppy her bag and she looked inside. Seeing that it was empty she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Uh, hey, River?" Poppy shouted down to River who was still getting supplies.

"Ya?" She replied

"Where are the stuff that I had in this before?"

"You mean the bunch of colorful paper, scissors, and annoying glitter that was in there? Uhh, I just gotta say that there's no more glitter."

"WHAT!?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL OF IT!!!" Poppy exclaimed

River walked back to them with a stuffed backpack.

"Umm, I was looking at what you had in your backpacks while you were in the dungeon sleeping, and, well, I opened the glitter and it got everywhere." River rubbed the back of her neck, an embarrassed look on her face, "I tried to clean it up, but it was sticking everywhere, I just couldn't gather it all up. So I kinda got frustrated and knocked over the whole thing?"

"Ha! That sounds like something I would do." Branch snickered

Branch shut up immediately when Poppy shot him a death glare. She was obviously NOT happy that all her precious glitter was gone. Poppy then stomped away in anger mumbling to herself.

"I can't believe it! There was so much glitter now it's GONE!" she muttered.

"Any chance you saw any useful supplies in her backpack?" Branch asked River in a whisper

"Nope not one useful item." River answered, "It was all just colorful things that I didn't get the use of. "

"To imagine if we didn't run into you." Branch sighed

"Hmph, well, some of your stuff is still in your bag, but you can grab whatever you think you'd need from here." River offered

"Thanks." Branch replied

Once the three finished preparing, they followed River to the entrance of the tree.

"So, where should we start looking?" Poppy asked once they got outside

"I think the best place to start is back at the volcano." River suggested, "Maybe if they survived, they would've made themselves somewhere to live near it."

"Good idea, but do you remember where the volcano is?" Branch asked

"Not really, but I know a way to find out." River held out her hand, " _Gudius lighticus!_ "

As she said those words, a ball of light started to form. The ball of light hovered above them, as if waiting for the next command.

"This is a simple spell I learned from Master Ivy when I was a still a small child." River told Poppy and Branch, "It will guide us to the volcano."

And with that, the ball of light saw that they were ready and started floating away. They then all started to follow it, letting the journey begin.

 **And there you have it! This was just their prepration, but I have** **a lot of things planned for the future! I am really excited to get this story up and running once again! remember to leave a review!**


	5. Alone No Longer

**YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED TO DO THIS CHAPTER! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :3**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT!(Just to make that clear)**

The three followed the light until the light stopped when they came to a large volcano.

"Is this it?" Poppy asked

"Yep, I think so." River confirmed

The light dissappeared within an instant. That must mean this must be their destination.

And so, they walked closer towards the volcano.

"Let's split up. Try to look around for any signs of life or evidence of them traveling." River ordered

Branch and Poppy nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Branch's POV

Branch started towards the volcano. With his tracking skills, he might be able to detect any signs of living such as foot prints and maybe even old camping sights.

Once he reached the familiar entrance to the currently dorment volcano, he started looking around. There had to be some way to find survivors. He'd just have to find it. But it's been more than 20 years since River ran away. The signs have most likely been wiped away by erosion and weathering by now. Maybe all hope was gone.

All the sudden, something caught Branch's eye. His head snapped to see something shining beneath one of the volcanic rocks. Branch rushed over to the rock and he started to heave it off of the shining object. Finally, the rock fell away to reveal an amulet of silver. On the front of the amulet, designs of a tree and of a rock were imprinted. On the back of the amulet, it had symbols that Branch couldn't read.

With this discovery, Branch decided to look for the others. Maybe River could explain what this was, and might even reveal a clue about if there were any survivors.

Still staring at the interesting amulet, he started to walk towards where he saw Poppy walk off towards only to be met by a powerful blow to the back of his head, knocking him out.

Poppy's POV

Honestly, Poppy had no idea of what to look for. Footprints would've been wiped away by now, and that was the only thing she knew to look for. And so, she was just walking around, looking at the scenery. She really should've just gone with Branch. She'd might've been able to be useful then.

Poppy let out a sigh. It was actually pretty boring now that she was alone. Poppy started looking around, trying to find something to entertain herself.

It was then when she saw a rather large footprint, about the size of River's, but a little bit bigger. This must be a footprint of a sorcerer troll! Poppy started scurrying towards the footprint, looking all around for a trail. And there it was.

Poppy was so excited! She actually found a clue to surviving sorceror trolls! She started following the footprint trail, curious to where it leads.

When Poppy reached the end of the trail, she saw an sorcerer troll even taller than River with red skin and orange hair and a beard. He seemed to be using his magic to create one of those border fires River was talking about. Poppy scurried into a bush to hide from the massive troll.

After a while of hiding, the troll finally moved away from the fire, and started to walk away. Once Poppy was sure the large troll was gone, she scurried out from under the bush. Once she did so though, she was covered by a net, and she let out a loud scream of fear before she was knocked out with a hit to the head.

River's POV

River's ear twitched as she heard a scream coming from where Poppy headed. River immediately started to panic. Poppy was in trouble! River started to run as fast as she could towards the scream, in worry of what happened.

Once she stopped running, she saw an tall male troll of her kind. She gasped once she saw Poppy out cold in a net he was carrying.

"Let her go!" River growled at the red troll

"Who are you to tell me to let go intruders! I don't even recognize you from the village!" The taller male troll snorted back.

"She hasn't done anything to you! Why treat her like this!" River exclaimed, gesturing to how Poppy was in a net.

"You're a Sorceror Troll right?"

River nodded

"Then you should know that trespassers aren't treated kindly." The red troll retorted, "And that goes to you too!"

With that, the red troll put Poppy on the ground and tried to land a blown on her face. River dodged it and she kicked the troll in the side. The red troll stumbled by the force of the blow, and River used that time to try and trip him. She missed though, and she got a punch to the stomach instead. She fell backwards, out of breath. River let out splutters and coughs as she shakily tried to get back to her feet. This troll was well trained and powerful. Maybe it was best to surrender. It would be easier to get to the village that way. The red troll was about to land another blow when River held up her hands in surrender.

"I surrender!" River squeaked, not wanting to get hit again.

The red troll narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Giving up already?"

River gave him a look telling him that she was serious, and he shruged. He yanked her back up to her feet and he grabbed handcuffs from his pocket, snapping them onto River's wrists. As soon as he did so, he grabbed onto the chains of the cuffs and tugged her along, grabbing Poppy in the process.

Finally they reached the village. Once they made it, River saw Branch knocked out on the shoulder of another male. At least they were all together, and Branch wasn't just wandering around, worried about where they were. It was dissapointing that they had to be captured in order to find her kind.

Unsprisingly, her kind's survivors stuck to living in the mountains. The trek had been a pretty long one. They were now at another mountain a ways away from the volcano, at an arch way entrance to a village bustling with Sorceror trolls. It amazed River about the fact that there were so many Sorceror trolls. All this time, she thought she was the only one. She was wrong all this time. She started to scold herself for just running away and never coming back. She couldn't believe that for at least 20 years she never looked for the others. They seemed to be thriving in their new home as if nothing ever happened in the past. It was kinda understandable though. The disaster happened when she was only seven. Being that young, and witnessing a terrible death right before a person's eyes could scar someone for life. After the disaster, River had blamed herself for what happened. If she had known how many people lived, she wouldn't have felt so horrible as a child.

River found it hard to keep in tears of joy as she realized that she was not lonely anymore, nor did she ever have to be again.

They all stopped before a large gate standing in front of an large mansion type building. This must be where the royals live.

The Sorceror trolls community is complex. There is a King and a Queen, a general to command their armies, a royal advisor, and of course the townsfolk.

"Name and status!" A troll from the top of the walls beside the gate called.

"Flame, Guard of the Northern Borders!" The red troll hollored up him

"Brook, Guard of the Volcano Borders!" The Sorceror troll holding Branch hollored as well.

After a few more seconds, the massive gate started to open. Flame, as he said his name was, started to yank River's chains again as he started walking. River followed him into the mansion.

She was then brought back outside at the back of the mansion where a green troll with darker green, braided hair and a goatee were training some soldiers.

"General, sir, we found these trolls snooping around the borders." Flame informed the green troll.

The green troll turned to them, "And what may be the cause of this intrusion?" He questioned.

Something seemed familiar about this troll's face. This troll, he was so familiar, its like River was supposed to remember him for some reason. The problem she couldn't remember who he was.

"Do I know you from anywhere?" The green troll asked unexpectedly, looking at River as if he was trying to remember her as well.

"That was what I was going to ask you." River replied, just as confused as the general.

"Does the name Mint mean anything to you?" The green troll asked, trying to see if that would spark any memories.

River's eyes widened, "Mint! Oh my gosh! Is it really you! Remember me? I'm River!"

Mint's eyes widened as well, "River? I thought you were dead!"

"I can't believe it! You're a general now! I guess your biggest dream came true after all!" River started ranting

"I can't believe that you survived after all this time! How'd you do it! You had to be at least eight when, well, you know what happened." Mint said amazed

"I was seven, and I was living in a hollowed out tree I hollowed out myself, that's how!" River told him

"Wow! I guess those magic lessons payed off, huh!" Mint exclaimed

One of the soldiers coughed to get their attention.

"Oh uh, right. I still must ask, what were you doing here anyway?" Mint asked, embarrassed about how he was acting infront of his fellow soldiers, "And especially, why with these forest trolls?"

"They are my friends. They are the ones who gave me the courage to come and find you guys." River explained, "You see, I was alone for all these years. These two saw that, and they convinced me that you could've survived. And well, I guess they were right. I am still surprised by how well you have all thrived."

"Well then, in that case you are obviously not a threat to the village." Mint said, seeing reason, "Guards, release them."

They nodded and Flame unlocked River's cuffs, and he got Poppy out of the net. It was about then that Branch woke up in the arms of Brook.

"Huh? Wha?" He mumbled trying to get a sense of what was happening. Brook helped him to his feet and Branch held a hand to his head, "Ow, why does my head hurt so bad?"

"Sorry about that," Brook said

Branch turned around to see the massive troll behind him, "WHOA! YOU'RE EVEN TALLER THAN RIVER!" Branch exclaimed, freaking out.

"Well, male sorceror trolls _are_ supposed to be alot taller than the women. Isn't that the same with your kind?" Brook questioned him.

"Uh n-no? We are about the same size." Branch stumbled, still in awe from the size of the troll in front of him.

Poppy then started to moan and woke up.

"Ugh, my head." Poppy moaned

"Poppy!" Branch exclaimed rushing to her side, helping her up.

"Is there anything we can do for you? You must be tired from your journey." Mint offered.

"First off, you can give me a hug." River smirked

"Uhhh a wha... umph!" He started confused before River gave him a big ol' hug.

River let out a sigh of happiness as she squeezed even tighter. Mint, stunned, eventually put his arms around her as well, returning the hug.

"Ok, sorry to interrupt the hug, but what's going on?" Branch asked

River reluctantly let go of Mint, "Oh yeah. Well, remember Mint, my friend from childhood?"

Branch looked as if he was trying to remember, then he nodded, "Ya, he was the green kid right?"

"Yeah, well this is Mint." River told him.

"Oh! Well, nice to meet you Mint." Branch greeted him

"General Mint, to you." Mint corrected him, "And what may he your name?"

"Branch sir,"

"Nice to meet you Branch." Mint looked to Poppy, "And may your name be?"

Poppy hesitated, still unsure about all the really tall trolls around her.

"It's ok, I don't bite." Mint reassured Poppy, seeing how nervous she was.

"M-my name's Poppy. Queen Poppy infact, Queen of the Trolls of the Troll Tree." Poppy introduced herself

"Well, nice to meet you your majesty." Mint bowed

Poppy smiled, clearly seeing that he was friendly, "Well nice to meet you too, General Mint!"

"Thank you." River said to Branch and Poppy unexpectedly.

"Why?" Poppy asked

"If I never met you guys, I would still be lonely and gloomy in my tree." River said, "Now, I won't ever be lonely again. I don't know how I'm supposed to repay you for that."

"Oh, it's what friends do." Poppy smiled

River smiled back and Poppy rushed over to hug her arm. River was kinda tall so Poppy couldn't doing anything else.

Just then, a soldier came rushing towards Mint. He started to whisper in his ear and Mint's eyes widened to form a face of worry.

"Soldiers! Armor up! To your stations!" Mint called to the soldiers behind him once the soldier whispering to him finished his message.

Mint rushed to an armory shed along with the other warriors and River followed.

"What's happening?" River asked with urgency while Mint was strapping on his armor.

"Those nasty Stone Trolls that's what!" Mint growled.

"What are Stone Trolls?" River asked curiously

"They are these huge trolls with skin of stone. They live in the mountains behind ours and they keep on raiding our village, for fun I must mention." Mint frowned

With that said, Mint rushed to the exit to the town with his soldiers. But then, River rushed with him.

"I can help!" River offered, "I have practiced useful battle skills over my years alone with my magic."

Mint stopped and turned to her, "I thank you for the offer, but these soldiers are well trained. We don't need help. And plus, I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. These are really strong trolls. It is best if my soldiers deal with this."

"But," River started

"No River, please. I remember how stubborn you used to be, but I really need you to stay here. Where you're safe. I can't lose you again. You have no idea how distraut I was when I thought you were dead. I-I don't want to feel that way again. Stay here where you safe. Please." Mint explained, his eyes showing that he truely cared about her safety, although he hadn't seen River for years.

River reluctantly nodded her head.

"Thank you." He said to River sincerely, "Servant! Show our visitors where they can stay, please." He called to a troll standing by the building

"Yes sir," The servant obeyed.

The servant motioned for The three to follow him. Branch and Poppy followed, but River stayed behind for a second

"Promise me you'll stay safe too." River said to Mint before he could go to his soldiers

"I promise." Mint said, looking back at River with reassurance

River smiled and Mint ran off with his soldiers. River let out a sigh, following Branch, Poppy, and the servant who were waiting at the door for her.

"Looks like you have a crush." Poppy whispered to her once they got inside.

"Oh, shut up." River snorted.

She doesn't have a crush on Mint! Well, she did like his goatee. All the male Sorceror trolls have facial hair, but his just seemed like his was unique. Oh, and his eyes. They shone like no other. But then there were his _muscles_. Oh no, River did have a crush Mint, and she had it bad.

 **There you have it! The fifth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Will Mint be okay though? You'll have to find that out in the next chapter! Oh, and guys I have been wondering lately how you guys would react to knowing how old I actually am. So, comment if you want me to do an Age Reveal! Maybe even guess how old I am First!**


	6. Author's Note (Plz read)

**So, I am thinking of doing some art for this fanfic. Yes, I do draw, and I don't draw like a child! IDK If you'd know him, but my Dad does pretty cool art on Devian Art. He draws super heros and he even illustrated a few books! I have inherited his drawing skills! You can send me a PM of a scene you want me to draw and I'll send it to you! I promise you won't regret it! I just found out you could send pics on the PMs so ya! It's possible! I am looking forward to getting your requests! I also want to take this time to explain the differences snd features of Male and Female Sorceror trolls. First off, I forgot to mention that River has pointed ears that stand upwards. Males, on the other hand, have pointed ears, but they droop slightly, kinda like Branch's ears, but pointier. Sorceror Trolls have large feet with hardened pads/skin that are adapted to their environment. Males have a more muscular body structure because Males are the ones protecting everybody. Females have a more slender body structure. This may sound weird, but Females have wide hips for the purpose of pregnancy. Yes, Sorceror Trolls get pregnant. The process of how isn't too ackward, but I prefer not to explain that yet. I will in the story though. But, I PROMISE you it is not ackward or innappropriate! Don't run away plz! I would never write anything like that! I like to stick with appropriate writing. If the fact of just knowing that females get pregnant is awkward for you, I am so sorry! Ok, back to features. Males are alot taller than Females. They are about 3 ft (troll feet if there is such a thing) taller. I don't know why I made the males this way, but all males usually always have facial hair of some kind. IDK why I did that. I guess guys just don't like shaving. Or, maybe I did it as a way to attract Females? That might be why River thought Mint's goatee was attractive. I am sorry, I am messed up. So, as you can see I have worked on the details of Sorceror trolls for a while. Fun fact: The color of the troll determines the color of their magic. Also, River was my very first OC I ever made. I am kinda surprised that my first OC turned into a whole new species of trolls. Well anyway** **, sorry for probably the longest author's note like EVER!** **Bring those requests in!**

 **P.S. I also wanna see your reactions for knowing how old I actually am. I am 12 turning 13 pretty soon. I am going into the 8th grade. I hope knowing this doesn't change the way you read my story. I just wanted to see the reactions I got. Plus, I know I can trust you guys right? We all like the same thing! We are all buddies _Hopefully_**


	7. Discovery

**HELLO!!! I'M BACK! So, just a heads up, this is the chapter where it explain the reproduction of sorceror trolls. It is not awkward at all, but if you just don't want to have a thing to do with it, that's ok. It might be imprortant that you read this info though. Something may happen in the future that you may not have a clue what it is if you don't. I understand if you want to skip over that part of the chapter. It is honestly not awkward and weird and most of all innappropriate. It is as awkward as Forest trolls (Branch and Poppy for example) reproducing by pods. It's not awkward at all! Oh, and also, mlpfanceline1 I have your picture ready, but I am having trouble sending it to you. Could you maybe comment to me a way for me to reach you and get you your pic plz? I really want you to see what you requested! So with that said, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT (just to make that clear)**

River, Branch, and Poppy were taken by the servent to an apartment a little ways away from the mansion. The apartment had two rooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a couch and a closet. Branch and Poppy we're surprised that they were offered an whole apartment. River saw that and explained that Sorceror Trolls may treat trespassers brutally, but they treat their visitors almost like royalty.

"I'll sleep on the couch since there are only two rooms." Branch offered as he placed his backpack on the counter of the kitchen and opened it.

"You sure? It doesn't seem fair for you to sleep on a couch and us to sleep on beds." Poppy worried

"Poppy, I'll be ok. This is no where as worse as sleeping in a bunker all alone. I'm used to this type of stuff." Branch reassured

"Well, okay then." Poppy mumbled, putting her stuff next to Branch's.

"Hey, River?" Branch said, sitting down on the couch

"Yeah?" River replied

"I was just thinking about your memory, and I was wondering, was that why you were singing that song?" Branch asked

"Yeah, I don't even know how many times I sang that song in my life. Every time I remembered that event, that song comes to my head. and I can't get it out unless I sing it." River explained

Branch nodded in understanding. All the sudden, he remembered the amulet he had found when they had split up to find clues of sorceror trolls. Branch started to become curious about what it was for.

"River, I found this amulet while we were looking for clues about surviving sorceror trolls." He began, "It had some really strange markings on it, and I was wondering if you'd know what it was for."

"What did it look like?" River asked him

"On the front, it had designs of a tree and a rock, and on the back were some symbols and markings that I couldn't read." Branch described

"Hmm, I think I might know what it is. Do you really want to know, though?" River said

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious, why do you ask?" Branch inquired

"Well," River started to look embarrassed, "the purpose of the amulet you described is kinda weird."

Poppy, who had heard the conversation, walked over and sat on the couch beside Branch, now even more curious of the amulet's purpose, "Well go on, tell us! It can't be that weird!"

"Well, ok," River started, "So you know the tree and the rock you saw on the front?"

"Yes," Branch confirmed

"They both represent two trolls. The tree and the rock represent their names. The symbols on the back tell of the bond those two trolls have towards each other." River explained, "You see, the amulet you found was probably a mating amulet."

Poppy and Branch became even more interested at that.

"Every year, during the mating season, males would dance for their girlfriends. If the female accepts the male, she would dance with him. Once the dance ends, the male places an amulet around her neck. The amulet magically forms the designs and shows other males that that female is taken. The amulet isn't just any amulet though. Inside the amulet is magic from the male. Once the amulet is placed around the female's neck, the magic fuses with the female's and she becomes pregnant. And that's the purpose of the amulet." River finshed, "Weird, am I right?"

"I'll never think of amulet's the same way again." Poppy breathed

"Oh sweet cupcakes, it was so weird to tell you guys that!" River fretted

"No no! It wasn't weird at all!" Poppy said reassuringly, "It's our reproduction that is weird!"

"Uhhh, and how does that happen?"

"Well, we reproduce by pods that grow on the tree we live in." Branch told her

"That's not weird at all! It alot less complicated than sorcerer troll reproduction, I tell you that." River assured them

All of the sudden, Flame, the guard who had found River and Poppy, came bursting into the apartment.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, but I have some terrible news." Flame panted

"What is it?" River asked

"General Mint has been injured badly and is at the medical center. He kept on saying he wanted you." Flame informed them

River gasped at this. Without a second thought, she shoved Flame out of the way and ran outside.

"What was that all about?" Flame grumbled, looking to Branch and Poppy

"If you had a childhood friend that you loved and cared about, but haven't seen then in years because of a tragedy, wouldn't you go run to them when they are in trouble?" Poppy reasoned with him

"Uh, yeah, I guess so?" Flame said, trying to get perspective.

River suddenly came running back in with in with a confused/embarrassed look on her face.

"Uhhh, where exactly is the medical center?" River asked

Flame sigh as he walked out the door, motioning for River to follow,

"Come on, we can't keep General Mint waiting. He is in pain for goodness sake!"

With the urgency clear in his face, River nodded and followed Mint. Branch and Poppy stayed behind though, understanding that Mint only wanted to see River.

Flame led River to an white birch tree with a sign at entrance saying "Medical Center"

Once they walked inside They walked up to a desk with a female troll standing behind it. The troll was wearing a white dress with a small, swirly blue symbol that seemed to form a bird, representing the medic, sewn into it on the pocket of the dress, where pencils and a notepad were.

"Hello, what may I do for you today Mr.Flame?" The lady said

"We need to see General Mint, please." Flame replied

"Oh yes, he is in room 26. Shall I take you there?" She offered

"No thank you, we can find our way. Thank you Clover." Flame refused, thanking Clover for the offer

The two hurried down the hall until they stopped at a door with a small sign saying 26 on the top of it. Flame knocked, and a few moments later a female troll wearing the same outfit as Clover opened the door.

"Oh, you must be River, right?" The nurse asked, looking to River

River nodded

"Well then, come right in."

She opened the door all the way and River walked in to see Mint unconscious on a white bed, a heart monitor beside the bed, beeping to the rythm of his heart.

"You said that Mint told you that he wanted to see me right?" River asked Flame, not taking her eyes off of Mint while she walked to his bed.

"Well, sort of." Flame responded

"You see, General Mint was brought here unconscious. We finished treating him when he started calling your name. We thought he had woken up, but then we saw that he was still unconscious." The nurse said, "We waited to see if it would stop, but he kept calling your name. And so, we decided to come and get you, to see if he'd stop."

" _River..._ " Mint mumbled suddenly

"I'm here Mint, I'm here." River tried soothing him, placing a hand on his large one.

Mint's started to seem to calm when she touched his hand. That didn't make sense though. He was unconscious. How could he be calling her name? And why hers? It all just didn't make sense.

"It worked! He's stopped calling your name!" The nurse exclaimed, "But how?"

"I-I don't know." River mumbled, not taking her eyes off of Mint.

All of the sudden, Mint's eyes started to flutter open. Everybody in the room gasped when they saw Mint open his eyes as if he had only been sleeping"How is this even possible!?!" Flame said a little too loudly

"Hey, keep it down will ya?" Mint muttered, trying to sit up

The nurse stopped him right away though.

"Oh no General Mint, you were hurt pretty badly. We can't have you ripping you wound open again." She warned him

"I feel fine though!" He complained, continuing to sit.

The nurse looked at Mint's back, making sure the wound didn't open. She gasped at the sight. The wound was almost completely gone!

"What's wrong?" River ask worriedly

"His wounds have almost completely healed!" The nurse gasped, "This all doesn't make sense!"

"Unless..." Flame began

"Unless what?" River asked

"Nah, that can't be possible, it hasn't happened in around a hundred years." Flame muttered, talking to himself

"What is it Flame!" River snapped, annoyed

Flame's head shot up from thought, realizing he had drifted off.

"Well, I think I know what is happening, but I don't know if I'm correct." Flame told them

"Just say it!" River growled

"Okay okay! There is a _slight_ chance you two are soulmates." Flame informed them, and everyone gasped.

 **Well there you have it! Chapter 6!!! AAAAAAAHHHH I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT RIVER AND MINT!!!!! IDK why, but I am OBSESSED with these two. I keep on drawing pics about the hugging scene, and of this one. AAAAHHHH I'M JUST SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS FANFIC!!! I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED!!! Mlpfanceline1, just a reminder, please comment a way for me to get to you. I am really excited to get you your picture!!!** **Well, see ya guys later!!!! Remember to review, and maybe even another request!!!**


	8. Back at the Tree

**Hey guys!!! I'm not dead!!!** **So here's the next chapter! This chapter takes you back to the village btw. As always, I hope you enjoy!!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS, NOR DO I OWN IT!!! (just to make that clear)**

"Oh no, oh no, OH NO!! WHAT IF THEY'RE IN DANGER!!" Biggie panicked,

"Biggie, I told you! They're fine!! Sure, they have been gone for longer than we expected. But there is no need to worry!! With Branch's survival instincts, they should be fine!" Suki calmed him.

Suki was worried herself actually. It had been several days, and the journey originally was only supposed to take about two. What could've happened to make them late? Suki hoped that they were alright.

"Yeah, no need to worry, hon!" Chenille said,

"I'm sure they'll be alright!" Satin finished.

"O-ok," Biggie replied, obviously worried still.

Suki smiled as reassuringly as she could. She hated seeing Biggie so worried like this. Just then, Guy came up to them

"Hey guys! Cooper just made some _cuuuupcaaaakes!!!!_ Wanna come have some!!" he announced

"Yeah, sure!" Suki replied, the others agreeing.

Cooper's cupcakes were the best. If anything would cheer Biggie up, it would be his cupcakes. And so, everyone went to Cooper's pod. Once they got to the front door, Cooper came and greeted them.

"Hey you guys! I got this new cupcake recipe that I made, and it's cupcakes and _delicious_! Wanna come in and have some?" Cooper said energetically as always.

Everyone nodded in responce, and so Cooper opened the door wide to let them in. Cooper grabbed a tray of cupcakes in his mouth, and carefully carried it to the others, who were sitting on around a table in Cooper's kitchen. Everyone grabbed one and Suki took a bite of hers.

"Mmmmm! These cupcakes are delicious!! What is in them?" Suki asked

"Some blueberries that I picked in the forest, chocolate, and the last ingredient is a secret!" Cooper told them

"Well, what ever that last ingredient is, It sure made this cupcake taste great!" Biggie smiled

Everybody nodded in agreement. Once everybody scarffed down their cupcakes, they all played a game of Truth or Dare in the living room, starting with Guy.

"Ok Biggie, truth or dare?" Guy asked

"Oh hmmm... Truth?" Biggie answered

"When and where did you find Mr. Dinkles?"

"Well, I found him, if I am correct, a few weeks after the escape from the Bergens when I was exploring the forest. This little fella got himself stuck in some old webs, and I helped him get out. Ever since then, Mr. Dinkle has been by my side." Biggie said, "OK, my turn! Chenille, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Chenille exclaimed

"I dare you to stuff a WHOLE cupcake in you mouth and say fluffy bunny!"

"Well, ok!" Chenille grabbed another cupcake, peeled the wrapper off, and stuffed it in her mouth the best she could.

"Fuffy bufnee!!" Chenille mumbled through her cupcake.

Everyone laughed, and Chenille swalloedd the cupcake, going to get a drink of water.

"Ok, Suki?" Chenille said once she came back, "Truth or dare, hon?"

"Truth" Suki replied

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asked, a devilish look on her face.

"I... eh... uuum" Suki did have a crush on someone infact, its just that it was kinda supposed to be a secret, like most crushes are supposed to be, y'know? Why did she have to pick truth! This was obviously gonna come up coming from Chenille!! Well, she had to say it know, Suki never chickens out in truth or dare.

"I-I have a crush on..." Suki stopped as she heard and felt the tree shake from some kind of thing on the ground.

That was strange, the bergens never really came to the tree on the count of their big feet, and the chance of stepping on someone. Suki could tell that the others knew that as well because of the confusion clear on their faces. The stomping continued as Suki and her friends went to the door to see what was outside. Everbody gasped as they saw huge creatures that seemed be made of stone marching towards the tree, trolls dodging their enormous feet. At the head of the group was a grey troll sitting in the hand of one of the creatures. The grey troll seemed familiar somehow. Suki swung closer branch to branch with her hair to get a better look. And that's when Suki recognized who that troll was.

That evilish smirk.

Those dull yellow pants.

The way that his hair gathered into a single curl.

All those features belonged to one troll.

And that troll was Creek.

 **There you have it! Sorry it took so long to update, I got really busy. My grandma got surgery recently and she can't work, so my family has been cleaning for her and making her dinner. But I hope you liked this chapter! I know, it's kinda short, and I apoligize. But the next one will be coming soon! I promise! Until then, see ya guys!**


	9. Back to Troll Village

**HEYO! I'm back! Sorry that it took a while for me to update, again. School just started for me, and I have been so busy. I guess that's what school does to ya. So, this is still at the troll tree just so you know.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT! (just to make that clear)**

"Creek's back!" Suki exclaimed to the others once she made it back to Cooper's pod.

"What!" Cooper exclaimed in surprise

"He's controlling these stone creatures somehow!" Suki explained

Suki started to panic. Creek must've wanted revenge because they banished him. But that was his own fault! He's the one who betrayed all of troll kind to save himself! What if Creek takes over the kingdom! Wait, shouldn't the bergens have been able to stop Creek's army? Were the stone creatures _that_ powerful?

"What are we gonna do!" Satin worried, realizing that they were helpless as well.

"We've got to find Branch and Poppy!" Biggie suggested

"But what if those two _are_ lost and we won't be able to find the in time?" Chenille worried

While the other rambled on about what to do, Suki was deep in thought. Biggie was right, they had to find Branch and Poppy. When Branch and Poppy left, Poppy left her dad in charge. The old king was getting old. He wouldn't be able to take on Creek. Branch on the other hand, he learned to defend himself during the twenty years that he was gray and alone. Branch would probably know what to do. He probably knew what these creatures were.

"Biggie's right! We have to find Branch and Poppy. If anyone would know what those creatures are, it's Branch. If he knows what these creatures are, he might know how to deal with them!" Suki told the others.

The Snack pack nodded in agreement to Suki's statement.

"If we want to find those two in time, we have to go as soon as we can. Everyone, go to your pods and pack things you may need for the journey. Once you're done, meet at the tunnels, OK?" Everyone mumbled their oks.

And off they hurried to their pods, careful not to be seen by Creek.

 **Later...**

Suki waited at the tunnels for the others. She remembered all the survival tips Branch had told her and the others, and she was grateful for it. Nobody else really paid attention to Branch when he was trying to teach the survival tricks, but Suki did. She always thought it would be helpful one day, and she was right.

Soon she saw the rest of the snackpack, each with their own backpacks, ready for the journey. After making sure that everyone was here, they hurried through the tunnel, desperate to find Branch and Poppy. They started off towards the old Troll Village, since that was where Branch and Poppy were headed off to in the first place. All they could do now was hope that they were there.

 **Back to Branch and Poppy...**

It took a while for River to come back from the Medical Center. It was night by the time the door opened to reveal River with a face that couldn't be described. Branch and Poppy were eating cupcakes and were playing some card games they had found in a cupboard underneath the stairs to where the bedrooms were, but when they looked to River, they stopped what they were doing and walked over to River.

"Is Mint ok?" Poppy said worriedly, seeing River's face that seemed to be filled with confusion and surprise.

"Yeah, infact he's right behind me" River said, moving to let in the green Sorceror troll, who seemed to be totally unharmed.

Both Branch and Poppy had confusion on their faces.

"Whaaaa..." was all they could say

"B-but how?" Branch finally said

"I umm..." River started, blushing

"Lets all go sit down on the couch, and then we'll explain." Mint suggested, gesturing to the couch.

"Yeah, good idea" River said

They all sat down, and Mint started explaining,

"So, how should I say this? Well I should tell you about what the nurses said I was doing. You see, I was unconscious before River came, but the nurses said that I was saying River's name for some reason. The nurses said that they waited for it to stop, but I kept on saying her name over and over and over again. And so, the sent Flame to go get River, to see if I would then stop calling her name. When River arrived, she saw me call her name, and she touched my hand. Amazingly, I started to heal. The nurses were really surprised when I started to sit up despite my injuries. But when they checked them to make sure I didn't tear one back open again, they saw that I had almost completely healed. We were all baffled with how it happened until Flame suggested a possibility about why it happened." Mint looked to River and blushed, and she blushed too

"We're soulmates." River finished

Poppy's jaw dropped as she heard this.

"OH MY HAIR! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Poppy started exploding in excitement, "I can't believe you guys are soulmates! I am just so happy for you two! I can't even DESCRIBE the happiness I feel for you two!"

River and Mint just sat surprised at the sudden outburst. Once Poppy finally calmed down, Branch spoke up,

"So then why are you here?" He asked Mint

"To discuss how long you will be here" Mint answered, "Knowing that Poppy is Queen, I assume that you'd need to go back to your people."

"That's true. But there is something we have to do as well." Poppy said, "My kingdom has moved to a new location, and we left some things back at our old home. That's why we came out here."

"We were going to count the supplies we needed so that we'd know how many carts to bring over to gather things." Branch explained, "We thought that if we counted first, we wouldnt waste time going back and forth for if we ran out of carts."

"We can help with that," River said, "We could help carry supplies to your village."

"That would be great!" Poppy said enthusiastically

"Ok then, let's sleep for the night and then in the morning meet at the entrance of the village. I will gather some trolls to help carry the supplies." Mint said, and everyone nodded.

Once Mint left, River and Poppy went upstairs to go to their rooms to go to sleep, and Branch got his sleeping bag off of his bag and laid it on the couch. After taking his vest off, he crawled into the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

In Branch's Dream

 _Branch found himself sitting on a grassy hill. It was a nice, sunny, and breezy day, and Branch was enjoying the veiw of the colorful, flowery fields below. All of the sudden, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked around to see Poppy with a wide smile on her face._

 _"I wanna show you something"_ _she said i_ _n a sweet voice that made Branch have a fluttery feeling inside of him._

 _Branch stood up, and Poppy took off running into the forest on the opposite side of the flower fields, giggling. Branch smiled and walked into the forest as well. Once he was in the forest though, he couldn't see Poppy._

 _"Poppy? Where are you?" Branch called, hoping she didn't go to far into the woods._

 _When she didn't answer Branch became worried. Where could she have gone? She couldn't have gone too far._

 _"Poppy? Poppy where are you!" He called louder._

 _He ran._

 _It wasn't like Poppy to not answer him. She knew it worried him. He kept running and running, pushing his way through the undergrowth until he came to a small clearing. In the clearing was Poppy, laying down in an awkward position. Branch ran over to her, and saw that she was unconscious. He immediately started looking for injures, and there it was. A large spider-bite on her neck._

 _Branch began to panic. Nothing could compare to how scared he was for Poppy. He didn't bring any spider anti-venom for a case like this! He looked around quickly trying to find any herbs that would slow the venom. But he saw nothing. He looked back to Poppy, who was getting paler by the second._

 _"Poppy! Can you hear me? Hang on! Fight the venom!" He started exclaiming desperately, holding Poppy in his arms._

 _Poppy had to wake up if she was to fight the venom long enough for Branch to find some herbs to help with the bite. Thankfully, Poppy opened her eyes._

 _"Branch...?" She murmured weakly_

 _"Poppy! Poppy youre gonna be alright just hang on..."_

 _"You didn't save me..."Poppy frowned_

 _"What?" Branch said confused_

 _"You failed B-branch..." Poppy's eyes were starting to droop_

 _"No! Poppy! Its gonna be okay! Just stay awake!" Branch begged_

 _Poppy became limp in his arms and Branch began screaming Poppy's name_

 _"NOOOOO! POPPY!"_

End Dream

Branch woke in a sweat. His head snapped around, and he sighed in relief when he realized it was all just a dream.

No...

Not a dream...

A nightmare.

Branch heard footsteps going down the stairs, and he saw Poppy in her nightgown with a worried face.

"Branch, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, "You were screaming."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Branch reassured her.

"You wanna talk about it?" She said, sitting on the couch.

"I'd rather not..." Branch started

"You sure? It always helped when I talked to someone about my nightmares." Poppy asked.

Branch thought about it. He had been having these nightmares for a while. Maybe it would be good to get them off his chest.

"Well, okay." He said simply

"Okay, let's start from the beginning." Poppy told him

"Well, it all started with me sitting on a hill above a beautiful field of flowers." Branch began, "And then you came, and said you wanted to show me something. And so, you ran into the forest behind me and I walked along behind you.

"Once I reached the forest though, I couldn't find you. So I started calling your name. I found you in a clearing unconscious with a big spider bite on your neck. I tried to find some herbs nearby to help with the bite, but there were none. You were fading away fast, and I felt totally helpless and afraid."

Poppy nodded, understanding how Branch hated feeling helpless,

"I was so afraid to lose you. So I started to try and wake you up, encouraging you to fight the venom. And you opened you eyes. I was filled with relief at seeing you wake up and I began to have hope. But then you said something that changed all of that..." Branch paused, and closed his eyes

Poppy pulled a worried frown, "What did I say Branch?" She asked softly

"You said that I failed to save you. And you died right then and there in my arms..." Branch finished, and tears started to fall.

Poppy noticed this immediately and she gave Branch a comforting hug.

"You will never fail me Branch." Poppy said softly, "You never have, and you never will."

Branch opened his eyes, and closed them again, wraping his arms around Poppy to return her hug. He pulled her closer to him as if keeping her close would protect her. It

"I love you Poppy." Branch mumbled softly

"I love you too Branch." Poppy said, squeezing harder.

The hug lasted for a while longer, until finally they let go from each other. They began to stare into each other's eyes, until slowly, both of them started to lean in. Branch and Poppy closed their eyes, and their noses brushed. Finally, their lips met and they danced against eachother in a sweet and passionate kiss. Branch put his arm around Poppy's waist, and she put her hand at the back of his head, and they pulled each other closer, not wanting the kiss to end. But soon, they had to stop and take a breath, unfortunately.

"Wow." Poppy breathed, still gazing lovingly into Branch's icy blue eyes, "Did you know that you are a good kisser?"

Branch blushed, and Poppy giggled. Branch took a glimpse out the window, and saw that it the sun was just barely rising up above the mountains.

"It's should probably be getting ready for the trip back to the Troll Tree." Branch said.

Poppy made a pouty face, as if she wanted to stay with Branch, but she submitted to him, "Well, Ok I guess you're right." she sighed as she got off the couch and went upstairs.

Branch grabbed his leafy vest, and put it on. He then went to his bag that was still on the counter, grabed a brush, and then he went to the bathroom to brush his hair.

Once he was done getting himself ready for the day, he started making sure that all his supplies that he needed were in his backpack. Just then, he heard footssteps coming down the stairs and he looked around seeing Poppy in her usual dress and her flower head band (She left the crown part at home for safe keeping), along with River in her usual attair as well. They both had their backpacks and seemed ready to go. And so, they set off towards the town entrance.

When they arrived, they saw Mint waiting along with Flame from earlier, and several other sorcerer-trolls, all intimidatingly tall. They were all armed with swords in case if they ran into something dangerous. Mint saw them coming, and walked up to them, holding some kind of orb.

"What's that?" Poppy asked curiously

"It's a transportation orb. I had one of our best sorcerers brew one up for us." He held out the orb to Poppy, and she took it. The orb was alot lighter than she thought, considering that it was as big as her head, "To use it, think of the place you want to travel, and we will all place our hands on it, and then repeat after me, okay?"

"Okay." Poppy confirmed, already thinking of the old village, "I've got the place in mind."

Everyone put their hands on the orb, the taller trolls having to bend over to touch it. After making sure every one was touching the orb, Mint started reciting the spell so that Poppy could say it.

"Ok, repeat after me. _Orbius transportatio_." Mint said

" _Orbius transportatio_." Poppy said herself.

The orb started to glow, and suddenly, the ball exploded and formed a huge magic particle ball around all the trolls. The ball started to rise, the trolls floating inside the ball, and at the speed of lightning, the ball flew in the direction they came from.

 **To the Snackpack...**

"Are we _there_ yet?" Chenille whined

"We have been walking _forever_!" Satin finished

"Do we even know where we are going?" Cooper asked

They just wouldn't stop talking! Throughout the whole trip, they were asking things like "Can we take a break", and "I'm _hungry_ ", and "Are we there yet?" like two thousand times, and Suki had had enough of it. Sure, she probably didn't know where they were going, but she was only a year or two younger than Branch at the escape from the Bergens twenty years ago, and Suki kinda remembered the journey enough to find her way to the village. Hopefully.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" Suki finally snapped, whipping around to face the others.

"Sooks, are you ok?" GD asked, his face filled with surprise

"No... Yes? I don't know!" Suki exasperated, "It's just that I don't know where we are going exactly, and you guys keep on nagging me like there is no tomorrow!"

"Sorry Suki," Satin said

"We didn't know we were bugging you so much." Chenille finished for her twin

"Its ok guys, it's just I have alot of stress pushing down on me right now." Suki sighed

It was then that everyone gathered together to give Suki a big hug. Suki smiled, she was glad she had friends like these. She didn't know what she'd do without them.

"Thanks guys." She whispered

"Anything for you Sooks." GD answered, and he was followed by murmurs of agreement from the rest of the snackpack.

They split the hug, and Suki took lead again. They climbed up a tall hill, and soon enough they reached the top, and Suki scanned the area to see that the entrance to the village was only a few bergen feet away. Excited that she actually was able to find her way, she started running down the hill.

"Whoa! Suki wait up!" The snackpack yelled after her, but she didn't stop until she reached the village.

It was just as they left it. Well, including all the pods smashed down by Chef. She was about to walk into the center of town, when a big ball of light landed right in front of her, and she had to back up, covering her eyes because of it's brightness.

When she saw the ball starting to dissolve from the top, she scurried behind some bushes, dragging the snackpack along with her, whom were panting with exhaustion.

"Suki what..." Cooper started, but Suki quickly covered his mouth with her hand, shushing him.

Suki peeked through the bush to see some creatures as tall as spiders, but kinda looked like them, walk out from the now dissolved ball of light. And right behind them were Branch and Poppy, who were followed by a shorter one of those creatures that seemed to be female.

She heard her friends gasp as they saw the creatures walk out of the ball.

"Oh no! They have Branch and Poppy!" Cooper whispered

"What are they?" Smidge tried to whisper in her low voice

"I don't know, but whatever they are, we need to save Branch and Poppy from them!" Suki whispered

"Did you hear that?" One of the creatures said, and a few of them nodded, "Ready your weapons, we aren't alone"

The creatures the pulled out swords, preparing themselves for whatever was watching them, forming a protective circle around Branch, Poppy, and the female creature.

Suki heard a whimper of fear from one of her friends and she saw one of the creature's pointy ears swivel towards them. He looked toward the others, and nodded his head toward the bush they were hiding in. They all got the message, and start to advance towards the Snackpack, and Suki found it hard to stop her heart from pounding of fear as she found herself in a sticky situation.


End file.
